comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Parental Guides
Alcohol & Drug Use This refers to any alcohol or drugs which are depicted in the story or art. This also includes cigarettes and cigars, but excludes legal medications used in the correct way. Alcoholic drinks include wines and beers, and drugs include the paraphernalia that would be used. Illegal drugs will cause the rating to be higher than legal drugs. Legal drugs will only affect the rating if used in the incorrect manner (e.g. overdose, addiction). Weaker alcohols like wines and beers will only have a minor affect on the rating. Stronger alcohols and cocktails will affect it in a larger way. Smoking cigars or cigarettes will have a minor affect as well. Also, the more frequent it occurs, the higher the rating shall be. None There are no depictions of alcohol, drugs or smoking. Mild There are few minor depictions of wines and beers, the occasional cigar or cigarette, some possible drug paraphernalia, and possible references to alcohol and drugs. Moderate There are more than a few references to drugs and drug paraphernalia, smoking and consumption of alcohol occurs more often, and several illegal drugs may be depicted. Severe The issue contains many depictions of stronger alcohols and illegal substances. Alcohol and drugs may play a part in the narrative or may occur a lot more frequently. Nudity Nudity refers to full frontal and partial nudity, whether it's obscured or not. Characters wearing underwear, bathing costumes or skimpy costumes do not affect the rating of this section. This generally refers to nudity in non-sexual manner. Nudity used in a sexual manner will still influence the rating, but will have a greater affect on the "Sex and Sexuality" rating. None No nudity is shown or suggested. Mild Nudity is infrequent and is not shown in detail (e.g. obscured, censored, implied). Topless male or female characters may be shown. Moderate Nudity is depicted a lot more often, but still obscured, or some detail is shown (e.g. buttocks, female nipples). Severe Includes nudity depicted in full detail (including nipples, buttocks and genitalia), but not frequent, or in some detail, but occurs often, if not for the entire issue. Any depictions of male or female genitalia in detail will automatically give it a severe rating. Profanity This refers to profane speech and curse words, censored or not. May also include some other offensive words and phrases. None No curse words or profane speech are used in the dialogue or artwork, censored or uncensored. Mild Infrequent mild curse words may be used and frequent but censored cursing may also be present. One or two indecent hand gestures could be made. Moderate Some curse words may occur infrequently, but aren't censored, and mild curse words may be frequent. Indecent hand gestures may be made a lot more often. Severe Curse words are heavily included in characters speech, indecent hand gestures are used often, and racial slurs may be used. Sex & Sexuality Refers to sexual acts and behaviour, and the intentions behind some of the creative decisions. Excludes the way characters are drawn and focuses on the intention for a specific scene. None Characters do not engage in any form of sexual behaviour, or characters may kiss on the hands, cheeks or forehead. Mild Kissing may be shown, and some characters may be wearing provocative clothing with the intention of invoking sexual arousal to another character (or artists intended to invoke sexual arousal in the reader). May also imply that characters have slept together, but nothing is shown. Moderate Sexual acts are infrequent and are obscured, usually with shadows. Severe Sex or sexual behaviour is shown often, either implicitly or explicitly, or shown infrequently but explicitly. Violence & Gore This refers to any violence carried out on another living being (excludes usually inanimate objects and robots). Gore could be anything from a small cut to a decapitation. None There is no violence conducted on a living being, and some minor wounds may be shown. Mild Some blood and minor wounds may be shown frequently and humourous violence may be used, with no permanent or long-term damage inflicted. Fights are shown, but no harm, or minor harm, is inflicted on at least one combatant. Moderate Blood and some gore can be shown. Characters may be decapitated or dismembered, but not shown in detail. Depictions of characters being injured, resulting in long-term or permanent injury may occur. Characters being stabbed or shot may occur often. Severe Characters are frequently shown being injured or killed, with a lot of blood and gore being shown. Decapitations and dismemberments occur more often and with more gore. Category:Various Articles